Zeo rangers series 2
by Spoony Spoonerson
Summary: A story started by Darkcompulsion, continued by myself. The Zeo series didn't really have a proper ending, so we'll give it a continuation.
1. Beware Lord Zedd

Ok, this was started up by Darkcompulsion a little while ago. After I noticed the lack of updates I asked Darkcuompulsion if I could finish this story. Darkcompulsion accepted, so enjoy. And review with constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rangers, I am borrowing them, they'll be returned to Disney safe and sound. I also take no credit for the first chapter, this is not my work. Chapter 2 onwards will be mine.

**ZEO RANGERS**  
**#1.01 – "Beginnings, Part I: Beware Lord Zedd!"  
_By Jason Bruss_**

**Angel Grove  
Angel Grove High School; Botanical Garden**  
_As the sun of a partly cloudy sky beams down on the purple and gold caps and gowns of the senior class sitting in the Botanical Garden, Jason Lee Scott looks over to his long time friend and fellow Power Ranger Tommy Oliver and smirks as Mr. Kaplan finishes his speech._

**Mr. Kaplan:** "It's been a great long four years but the time has come to spread your wings and soar. May your time at Angel Grove High be remembered as some of your best and may the knowledge you've learned here provide you with the skills you'll need as you soar into the real world. It's my pleasure to pronounce you graduates of Angel Grove High."

_As shouts of happiness and joy break loose; Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan, and fellow friends Bulk, Skull, and Emily all toss their caps into the air._

**Jason Lee Scott** (excited): "We're finally graduates!"

**Tommy Oliver **(smirking): "Who ever would have thought?"

**Katherine Hillard** (smiling): "So should we head to the Juice Bar?"

**Tanya Sloan**: "Ernie's throwing a graduation celebration, isn't he Emily?"

**Emily **(smiling as Jason wraps an arm around her): "That he is, Tanya."

**Rocky **(smirks): "Great, I'm starving."

**Adam**: "I'll race you there."

_Rocky looks to Adam, then they both run off. The others laugh as Bulk and Skull walk up to them._

**Bulk**: "I always knew we'd graduate."

**Skull**: "See, I knew that all that time in Detention would have paid off."

_Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby smile as they stand behind them._

**Mr. Kaplan**: "It's going to be lonely in detention without you two."

**Skull **(chewing gum): "We can always come back and visit."

**Ms. Appleby** (quickly replying): "Oh No, Eugene, I think we'll come visit you."

**Mr. Kaplan** (smirking): "Ms. Appleby's right, we'll visit you Skullovitch and Bulkmeier."

**Bulk**: "Oh it's no problem. We'll visit you from time to time."

_Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby quickly scurry away; as the teens laugh at the situation that the faculty had with Bulk and Skull._

**Jason **(laughing): "It looks like things won't change that much."

**Tommy**: "Yeah." (Laughs) "We should head to the Youth Center."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base**  
_Shortly after destroying the Machine Empire's Royal House of Gadgetry: which consisted of King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank and Orbus; Lord Zedd, his wife Rita Repulsa, and minions Goldar, Rito Revolto, and Finster stormed the Machine Empire's Sky Base. Lord Zedd aimed his staff at the throne doors and burst in._

**Lord Zedd **(evil tone): "We're back in the Game!"

**Rita Repulsa**: "Yes, Zeddy."

**Finster**: "Yes, Lord Zedd. With the Machine Empire at our disposal, the conquest of Earth is within your grasp."

_Goldar and Rito laugh. Lord Zedd raised his staff in the center of the Machine Empire throne room, causing his massive stone throne to appear in a blinding flash in the center of the room. He approaches his throne and takes a seat; Rita standing at his side._

**Lord Zedd**: "It's time to inform our new empire of our reign."

**Goldar**: "Yes, Lord Zedd."

**Rito Revolto** (dumbfounded): "How are you going to do that, Ed?"

**Lord Zedd**: "Like this you boneheaded idiot!" (Places his hand near his forehead, projecting his image to all within the Machine Empire) "I, Lord Zedd, have taken over the Machine Empire. King Mondo is no more and in his place—Lord Zedd and Queen Rita. You will serve us or be sent to the scrap yard. No one shall oppose us!"

_As Lord Zedd ends his transmission; several cogs enter the throne room and line the outer walls._

**Rito Revolto**: "This can't be good."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Zeddy, I think we're in trouble."

**Lord Zedd**: "Non-Sense, Rita. Observe."

_Zedd stands and slams his staff into the floor. The Cogs stand at attention, ready to serve._

**The Cogs** (unison): "Lord Zedd, we are at your disposal."

**Rita Repulsa** (running her fingers up Zedd's arm): "I could kiss you, but we have work to do."

**Lord Zedd** (laughs): "Ah, yes, my wife."

**Goldar**: "We should send down the Cogs, Lord Zedd. The Rangers have just had a graduation ceremony."

**Rita Repulsa**: "A ceremony? Ah, yes. Zeddy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

**Lord Zedd**: "Yes, My wife. It's time that we strike the Rangers with a full on assault. With Trey of Triforia having taken back the Gold Ranger powers to Triforia, the Rangers are without the Gold Ranger!"

**Youth Center and Ernie's Juice Bar  
Angel Grove, California**  
_A very active day following a graduation ceremony at Angel Grove High. Students, Graduates, Parents, and others find their way to Ernie's Juice Bar for his delicious smoothies._

**Ernie **(placing smoothies on a table of graduates): "There you go."

**Rocky DeSantos** (smiling): "Ernie, thank you. I've been craving one of these all day long."

**Ernie** (smirking): "It's no problem. Can I get you guys anything else?"

**Adam Park**: "I think we're good. Thanks man."

**Ernie**: "Just give a shout out if you need something."

_Ernie goes back behind the Juice Bar counter, as his other long time patrons enter wearing their graduation caps and gowns._

**Ernie **(curious): "Why are you guys still wearing your caps and gowns? The graduation ceremony has been over for almost two hours now."

**Tommy Oliver** (laughing): "We just left the ceremony. We were clowning around with Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby."

**Katherine Hillard**: "You have a really good turn-out, Ernie. They can't all be from the Graduation Ceremony, can they?"

**Ernie**: "A majority of them are from Graduation, but the rest are the incoming freshman to Angel Grove University."

**Jason **(giving Tommy high five): "College, Baby!"

**Rocky**: "Hey Tommy, there's your brother."

_Rocky pointed to Tommy's brother David Trueheart._

**Tommy**: "I'll be right back, guys."

**Ernie**: "Aren't Principal Kaplan and Ms. Appleby both among the Angel Grove High faculty that is retiring?"

**Tanya Sloan** (coming in with Adam): "Hey Guys."

**Katherine**: "Hey Tanya, Adam. Yes, Ernie. They are both among the retiring faculty."

**Adam**: "Are you talking about Principal Kaplan and Ms. Appleby?"

**Rocky**: "Yeah."

**Adam **(sighs): "It's hard to believe that they won't be at Angel Grove High."

**Jason**: "Well, we won't."

_As the new alumni of Angel Grove High chatter amongst each other with Ernie; Tommy and David Trueheart; the brother that he recently found makes a life-altering decision._

**David Trueheart**: "I don't want you to return to help the reservation with me unless you are one hundred percent positive. The government I'm sure will give you credits towards an archeologist's degree for preserving Indian Rights. I could really use your help with this in Washington D.C. though, especially now that True of Heart is sick."

**Tommy **(smiling): "I want to do this, I need to do this. I'm sure this is just a part of my personal quest. You can count me in."

**David**: "Are you sure, brother? I would be very grateful but this would take you away from your other special duties."

**Tommy **(pats David on the back): "I'll figure something out."

**David**: "Do you think that you can be at the reservation tomorrow afternoon? We would have to meet with True of Heart and discuss our tactics for when we arrive in Washington D.C."

**Tommy **(contemplating): "Yeah, Sure, It shouldn't be a problem. I guess I should break the news to the gang."

**David**: "Alright. I'm going to get going. It'll be dark by the time I get back to the reservation. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?"

**Tommy**: "Yeah, Definitely. I'll get my stuff packed tonight and meet you at the reservation around noon."

**David**: "Sounds Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

_David leaves, waving at the gang. Tommy walks back to his friends at the bar, gearing up the nerve to tell them the news._

**Katherine **(concerned): "Tommy, is everything alright?"

**Tommy **(sighs): "Yeah, Katherine, but I need to talk to you guys about something. It's not to put a damper on our graduation celebration, but it's going to change a few things."

**Tanya**: "Why am I getting the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

**Tommy**: "I don't want to discuss this here though."

**Jason **(whispering): "The Power Chamber?"

**Tommy**: "Yeah."

**Rocky**: "Okay."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**  
_With the Machine Empire at their disposal, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa feel they are almighty once again._

**Finster **(entering back into the room): "Lord Zedd, I have become accustomed to the Machine's Monster Construction Facility. I can begin creating a robot monster army at your command."

**Lord Zedd**: "Do so, Finster. I don't want to wait to long to take over Earth. First, we'll destroy the Power Rangers and add the power of the Zeo Crystal to my own. Then, we'll conquer Earth and then the rest of the universe."

**Finster**: "I shall begin right away, Lord Zedd." (Leaves the throne room)

**Rita Repulsa**: "Daddy would be so proud, Zeddy."

**Lord Zedd**: "Don't dare say it, Rita."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Don't you think it'd be great to have my father here to enjoy this moment with us?"

**Lord Zedd** (angry): "No, Absolutely Not! I refuse to have to live with your father ever again. When Mondo and Machine forced us to live with him in his castle in the M-51 Galaxy it was horrible enough, I shall not do it again!"

**Rita Repulsa** (pleading): "But Zeddy!"

**Lord Zedd**: "Silence. My word is final."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Fine, but I don't have to like it!"

**Rito Revolto **(running into the room): "Ed! Ed! Look what I found!"

_Rito hands a map to Lord Zedd._

**Lord Zedd**: "Rito! Ah, my favorite brother-in-law, I always knew you were more than a bumbling idiot!"

**Rita, Goldar, Rito** (unison): "You did?"

**Lord Zedd** (looking over the map): "This map proves what I always believed. We knew that the Power Rangers had split the core Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals which gave the five rangers their individual Zeo powers. This map which was in King Mondo's possession all this time proves that there is other Zeo crystals, like the gold Zeo crystal that provided Trey of Triforia power to his golden staff to transform him into the Gold Ranger."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Zeddy, you don't mean…"

**Lord Zedd**: "Yes, my precious wife, if we can find the other Zeo crystals we can rule the universe without anyone to stand in our way."

**Goldar**: "But Lord Zedd, how will we find the other Zeo crystals?"

**Lord Zedd**: "This map proves that the other possible sub-crystals may reside somewhere on Earth. Once we take over the earth, we'll find the other sub-crystals and no one in the universe will stand in our way!" (Laughs evilly)

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**  
_As the robot assistant Alpha-5 of the wise old sage known as Zordon of Eltar is busy working the intergalactic scanners, six streaks of immaterialized energy flow into the room. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and a faded Gray energy materialize into the graduated teens of Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katherine, and Jason._

**Alpha-5**: "Ay-Yi-Yi. What brings you all here?"

**Tommy**: "I've got some news. It's going to change some things."

_The inter-dimensional being known as Zordon materializes in his energy tube before the teens' eyes._

**Zordon**: "Yes, Tommy. I believe I know what you are going to say."

**Tommy **(turns to the teens): "Jason, Katherine, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam— I've served along side of you for some time. When I found my brother David, I began a journey, a personal journey. True of Heart helped me start my quest and now I must continue it. Sam Trueheart has fallen ill and he was to begin a rather lengthy duty on the reservations behalf in Washington D.C. in order to preserve Indian Reservations everywhere. David and I are going to go together, united as brothers, and represent the reservation in Washington. With that being said, I'll be unable to fulfill my duties here as the team leader."

**Katherine **(shocked): "You are leaving?"

**Tommy**: "Yes, Katherine, I am. And I'd like you to come with me."

**Rocky **(stunned): "Wow. This is a lot to take in."

**Adam**: "For real."

**Zordon**: "I knew this day would come. Tommy, you have out-done any expectations that were ever held for you. I am proud to have guided you along this part of your life journey. With your absence, things are greatly going to change amongst our ranks. However, as each of you reaches this stage of life, it becomes our duty to set you free to discover all that the world has to offer. To that end, Tommy you are asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor."

_Tommy held his hands out; a crystal materializes in his hand with a sharp tip at one end and a five-pointed star on the other. It sparks with red energy. Tommy turns and looks to his best friend, Jason._

**Tommy**: "Jason. You have been my best friend since I moved to Angel Grove and probably one of the few that can out-match my abilities. You possess and have used the attributes that are required to be a team leader. With that, I pass my red Zeo crystal to you."

_As Tommy hands the red Zeo crystal to Jason. As Jason's hands exchange the crystal with Tommy's, red electricity surrounds him._

**Jason**: "It's my honor, old friend."

_Katherine, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Alpha-5, and Zordon watch as the exchange occurs. Katherine and Tanya are teary eyed, Tommy and Jason high five each other after the exchange, and then Tommy shakes hands with Adam and Rocky and hugs Tanya and Katherine._

**Tommy **(clears his throat): "I'll never forget you guys. We will always be the best of friends."

_Tommy takes off his wrist watch communicator and lays it down on the computer console. He smiles to the group, then nods to Zordon. He turns to Katherine._

**Tommy**: "Will you join me, Katherine?"

**Katherine **(smiling): "Yes, Tommy. I'll join you." (Looks to Zordon) "But Zordon, I don't have anyone in mind to transfer my pink Zeo crystal to. What will happen to the pink Zeo crystal?"

**Zordon**: "Alpha 5 and I will begin a search to find a replacement. In the meanwhile, the pink Zeo crystal will be stored here in the Power Chamber."

_The pink Zeo crystal appears in Katherine's hand and then hovers into mid-air, joining Zordon in his tube._

**Zordon**: "Tommy and Katherine. You have brought maturity, honor, and expectations to the role of a Power Ranger. You have served your world up and beyond. I am glad to have served along side of you. As your time as Rangers has come to an end, your journey into the world has just begun. Good Journey, My friends. May the Power Protect You Always."

**Tommy **(smiling, holding Kat): "Thank you, Zordon."

**Katherine **(teary eyed): "We'll keep you in our hearts."

**Tanya**: "And you'll be in ours."

**Zordon**: "It's a new beginning for the Zeo Rangers."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**  
_Lord Zedd sits in his throne looking over the map that Rito Revolto has just stumbled across that reveals the fact that other Zeo sub crystals exist._

**Goldar**: "Lord Zedd, the Cogs and Tenga Warriors are preparing for a full on assault."

**Lord Zedd**: "Good. The time is at hand for us to finally take over Earth."

_The Machine Sky Base trembles as if the moon were suffering from an incredible earthquake. The tremors force Rita and Finster to the floor of the throne room and Lord Zedd to be suspicious. The tremors stop._

**Rita Repulsa**: "What in blazes was that?"

_As Rito Revolto helps his sister Rita back to her feet; Lord Zedd accompanied by Goldar steps out onto the balcony of the throne room. Lord Zedd is stunned by the presences of someone he hasn't seen in millennia's. Rita, Rito, and Finster join him on the balcony._

**Lord Zedd** (in shock): "Dark Specter…what brings you here?"

_The massive rocky exterior creature Lord Zedd refers to as Dark Specter projects himself in front of the Machine Empire's Sky Base before Lord Zedd and his new found empire._

**Dark Specter**: "Lord Zedd. I, the Monarch of the United Alliance of Evil, have noticed your recent take-over of the renegade King Mondo's Machine Empire. I am very impressed, Lord Zedd."

**Lord Zedd**: "Yes, Dark Specter. It's only a matter of time before Rita and I conquer the earth!"

**Dark Specter**: "Excellent. In reward for returning the Machine Empire to the United Alliance of Evil, I am granting you new minions of the likes you've never seen. Behold, The Quantrons!"

_The Tenga Warrior's and Cogs that are in the room are transformed in a blinding flash into a new metallic looking type of warriors._

**Goldar**: "They are incredible."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Thank you, Dark Specter!"

**Dark Specter**: "In addition to the Quantrons, I'm returning to you a warrior you've lost along your reign of evil."

_In a fiery burst, the friend of Rita Repulsa and ancient warrior Scorpina appears in shiny golden armor._

**Dark Specter**: "I must leave you now to prepare for my master plan."

_Dark Specter fades. Lord Zedd, Rita, and the others turn to Scorpina and the Quantrons._

**Lord Zedd**: "Scorpina, how did you find yourself amongst Dark Specter's rank?"

**Scorpina** (with a scorpion on her shoulder): "Dark Specter snatched me from your grasp so that I could lead a full scale attack on the Planet Rashon, but the planet was recently retaken by the forces of good."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Well, It's good to have you back."

**Scorpina**: "Yes, Queen Rita."

**Rito Revolto**: "So when do we attack, Ed?"

**Lord Zedd** (laughs, returning to his throne): "At the dawn. Tonight, Rest Well Power Rangers. For Tomorrow, You will belong to Lord Zedd." (Laughs uncontrollably)

**Angel Grove Airport; the Terminal  
Angel Grove, California**  
_As Bulk and Skull wait for their plane to be called, Detective Stone quickly rushes up to them. _

**Detective Jerome Stone**: "Bulkmeier! Skullovitch!"

**Bulk**: "It's too late, Detective Stone. We've made up our minds and we're taking this job in Paris."

**Detective Stone**: "Bulkmeier, I need you two. We're a team."

**Skull**: "You need us?"

**Bulk**: "Forget it, Skull. He doesn't appreciate us."

**Detective Stone**: "That's not true, Bulkmeier. I'll do whatever it takes to make you stay."

**Bulk **(curious): "Anything?"

**Detective Stone**: "Yes, Anything."

_Skull chuckles as Bulk rub his palms together._

**Bulk**: "Give us equal part of the agency."

**Detective Stone**: "No. I can't do that."

**Bulk**: "Well, it's been nice knowing you."

**Detective Stone**: "Alright, Yes. You can have equal parts."

_Bulk and Skull wrap their arms around Detective Stone._

**Bulk**: "Let's get started, partner."

**Skull **(chuckling): "Yes, partner."

_As Bulk, Skull, and Detective Stone walk out of the airport terminal, Tommy and Katherine stand with their luggage after having just left the reservation with David Trueheart._

**Tommy**: "Are you ready?"

**Katherine**: "As I'll ever be."

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**  
_Alone in the Command Center, Alpha-5 is monitoring Angel Grove when Zordon materializes in his energy tube._

**Zordon**: "Alpha-5. We have a critical issue."

**Alpha-5**: "Ay Yi Yi. What is it, Zordon?"

**Zordon**: "Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have destroyed King Mondo and have taken over the Machine Empire. But not just that, Dark Specter the Monarch of the United Alliance of Evil has unleashed his Quantrons under Zedd's control."

**Alpha-5**: "Ay Yi Yi, Zordon. Dark Specter?"

**Zordon**: "Yes, Alpha. Dark Specter has taken notice to Earth. It's only a matter of time before the United Alliance of Evil makes Earth a top priority. Prepare Emergency Protocols. We have to be prepared for the impending danger of Zedd and Rita."

**Alpha-5**: "Right away, Zordon. We are lacking a Pink Ranger and Trey has returned to Triforia with the Gold Ranger powers. What ever will we do, Zordon?"

**Zordon**: "We must believe in the Power Rangers, Alpha. It's all we can do."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

So please read and review, keep reading as it continues.


	2. Adopt, adapt and improve

**ZEO RANGERS**  
**#1.02 – "Beginnings, Part II: Adopt, Adapt and Improve"**

**By Spoony Spoonerson**

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Park**

Four figures sit at a bench. It was nearing sunset, which in winter didn't take long.

**Tanya**: "I can't believe they're gone."

**Jason**: "It's not unlike him to help those he thinks needs it more. Besides, we can manage without him, can't we?"

**Adam**: "But it's not just him though, Kat's gone too. We're down a ranger and two friends."

Everyone nods

**Rocky**: "Yeah, we'd better hope a replacement pink is found soon, it feels different there being only four of us."

**Tanya**: "Yeah, we're gonna have a lot of free time now we're graduates."

**Rocky** (laughing): "Not really, I've got to train for a martial arts tournament. Now that Tommy's gone I've got to lead the team through the championships."

**Adam**: "Yeah, I've got to get a job soon."

The four silhouettes laugh further into the evening

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Private Detective Agency**

Bulk and Skull sit at a desk, smiling as they watch Detective Stone sign the paperwork ensuring equal partnership of the agency.

**Bulk** (Snatching Jerome's pen and looking at it): "Pleasure doing business with you sir, or Stone as I like to call you."

**Stone** (Snatching pen back): "It's Detective Stone to you!"

Bulk and Skull pop open a can of soda each.

**Skull **(Quickly): "Why? You don't call us 'Detective Bulk' or 'Detective Skull'."

Bulk and Skull clank their cans of soda as a sign of victory. Detective Stone grimaces

**Detective Stone**: "Okay, I'll call you Detective Bulk and Detective Skull, just NEVER refer to me as Jerome."

**Skull** (Shrugs): "Can't argue with that."

Detective Stone takes the cans of soda away, he gets up and starts to pour them down the sink.

**Bulk**: "Hey!"

**Detective Stone**: "From now on I will address you as detectives, you will partly own a detective agency; so you must drink like detectives."

He smiles as he pours three cups of coffee into three grayish mugs and hands one to each of them. Skull eagerly accepts it; he starts to drink it then spits it out.

**Skull**: "How do you drink that? It's hotter than the sun, which Bulky here tells me is pretty hot, like that chick from Baywatch."

**Detective Stone**: "We don't drink it straight away. We wait at least ten minutes before attempting to drink it, but even then it tastes pretty horrible. But it's the image it presents that counts."

**Bulk** (Slightly confused): "Right. So we can't drink anything good?"

Detective Stone smacks his head with his hand

**Detective Stone**: "No! You have graduated from high school now! So no juice, soda, milkshakes or anything of the sort. It's the option of coffee or a dry mouth when dusting for fingerprints, your choice."

Bulk and Skull nod at each other and pour their drinks into the plant pots either side of them.

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; The Empire Grounds**

Lord Zedd is walking up and down the grounds, inspecting the legions of Quantrons placed before him. They were all placed in blocks of fifty, five lines of ten. Rita is also there.

**Lord Zedd**: "These are real warriors, not bird type things my half-wit brother sends me."

**Rita**: "They're not bad; I'd like to see what they can do in a fight."

**Lord Zedd**: "What an excellent idea. Power rangers: meet your new playmates."

Zedd fires his staff at a line of quantrons, the ten of them disappear.

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Park**

The four teens are kicking a soccer ball about. Adam and Tanya against Rocky and Jason.

**Adam**: "Three two! Aha, I think it's time for a break."

They struggled over to a bench, sweating and panting.

**Tanya**: "Good game."

**Rocky**: "You're getting good, Tanya. Adam you still have the ball control of a blind man."

Adam laughed. Ten quantrons appeared in front of them. Led by Goldar.

**Jason**: "What are they? Upgraded Cogs?"

**Goldar**: "Silence Ranger! These are the new quantrons, given to us by Dark Specter the monarch of all evil."

The rangers stood up

**Jason**: "It's morphing time!"

**Tanya**: "Zeo ranger two; yellow."

**Rocky**: "Zeo ranger three; blue."

**Adam**: "Zeo ranger four; green."

**Jason**: "Zeo ranger five; red."

The four rangers sprang into action. Rocky threw a kick at a quantrons but was quickly blocked. He landed a punch on this quantron; the quantron took a step back, and then continued as normal. Adam and Tanya were trying their best. Adam was rolling around to avoid being hit by their weapons. The quantron weapons were tall, double handed blade weapons. Tanya was throwing herself at them, in an attempt to defeat one. Jason was wielding his sword and battling Goldar. Jason had a lot of experience in this particular field and was delighted at fighting him with so much power as a red ranger. They were not doing so well when they were teleported out.

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

Four beams of light appeared.

**Zordon**: "Rangers, it appears the Quantrons are a big challenge for you."

**Jason** (Defensively): "It's because there's four of us. And we always have trouble with a new enemy; soon they'll be normal to us."

**Zordon**: "I understand that numbers are not on your side. However: when there are people around, you cannot morph, how do you intend to fight them without morphing?"

**Jason**: "I don't know. But the sooner we get a pink ranger back, the better."

**Alpha**: "I'm making contact with Trey; he might be able to return should we need it."

**Zordon**: "Trey will probably want to stay on Triforia for a little while. For now, all you can do is work as a team."

**Four rangers** (In unison): "Yes Zordon."

The rangers teleport out.

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Park**

The rangers appear once again. This time ready to kick some quantron butt. Jason runs in with his sword, and strikes Goldar across the chest. Tanya and Rocky combine their Zeo swords and blasters to make power-blasters. They fire upon the quantrons. The quantrons leap up as the ground disappears beneath them. Adam runs in, bearing his Zeo hammer. He thwacks a quantron across the back of the neck. Goldar is the only one left standing.

**Goldar**: "You'll never win rangers! We will destroy you!"

Goldar teleports away. The rangers demorph and sit down on the grass, exhausted.

**Adam** (Panting): "Man that was tough."

**Jason** (Also panting): "I agree."

**Rocky**: "Shall we get to the power chamber?"

**Jason**: "Yeah."

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

Four beams of light appeared once again.

**Zordon**: "Greetings rangers."

**Tanya** (Waving): "Hi Zordon."

**Zordon**: "I'm afraid I have news."

**Rocky** (Quickly responding): "Well it's got to be bad news, otherwise you wouldn't be afraid to tell us."

**Zordon**: "Quite so. As you know we've been looking to find a new pink ranger. We've been faced with two possible matches, and a decision."

**Jason** (Nodding): "Right."

**Zordon**: "We have to choose between: picking a ranger you've previously served with, or starting a fresh with a new pink ranger. There has been one match in each category."

**Adam**: "Who is the previous ranger?"

**Zordon**: "That is not important, what is important is your decision to ask a retired ranger for help or to take the time to train a new ranger at this time of need."

**Tanya**: "I think we should ask the retired ranger, we've not got the time or manpower to train up a newbie."

**Jason**: "You're right. Zordon, we'd like to ask the old ranger to join us."

**Zordon**: "Very well."

A door opens from behind the rangers. A lot of smoke pours out of the room, eventually, Kimberly walks out. She looks around the chamber, confused.

**Kimberly**: "Could somebody please tell me what's going on?"

**Jason**: "Kim, Kat has left the Zeo team as Rita and Zedd have gotten more powerful. We need you as the pink Zeo ranger."

Kim looked flustered.

**Kimberly**: "You want me? Wow! Well the Pan Globals just ended, I was gonna go live with my mom in France but I suppose that can wait. Saving the world comes first and all that. So tell me; where is Tommy?"

**Rocky**: "Tommy left, he asked Katherine to go with him. He left Jason as the red ranger. We're glad you're back. You got a place to stay?"

**Kimberly**: "Not as yet. But I'll find somewhere."

**Adam**: "You can stay with me."

**Kimberly **(Smiling): "Thanks, I'd like that."

**Zordon**: "So Kimberly, are you ready to become a pink ranger once again?"

**Kimberly **(Smiling): "I am."

**Zordon**: "Then I present you with your new morpher. Serve with pride as the pink Zeo power ranger, and the power will serve you. This is a time of great need, so be careful, and remember to keep in touch with your team-mates, and for that I present you with your communicator."

Kimberly smiles. The Zeonisers appear on her wrists, along with her communicator. The pink Zeo crystal flies from Zordon's tube and appears in her hands. Pink electricity surrounds her.

**Zordon**: "Now go home rangers, and be ready for duty."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**

Lord Zedd is sitting in his throne, surrounded by all his minions.

**Lord Zedd:** "Well that was a waste of time. We've only just got here and they're accustomed to our new troops."

**Rito**: "That's not so bad 'Ed. We still have loads of them, and we have a few surprises up our sleeves."

**Lord Zedd** (In sheer sarcasm): "Rito, you don't have any sleeves."

**Rita**: "Zeddy, we can overthrow the Earth, and when we do we'll find those Zeo crystals and then we'll be unstoppable!"

**Lord Zedd**: "Well that does make me feel a little better."

**Scorpina**: "I am ready to serve, my lord."

**Lord Zedd**: "That you are, but if I need a gold goon to yell at I think I'll call Goldar. Rita, she's your friend; you're responsible for her!"

**Scorpina** (looking disgusted): "Dark Specter sent me here to help you. I can always leave and tell him you didn't want me here."

**Rita** (Interrupting Zedd from saying something he'll later regret): "No, that's fine. We'll let you attack the rangers soon"

Finster runs in.

**Finster**: "It appears that the rangers have found a recipient for the pink ranger powers."

Rita's face drops.

**Lord Zedd**: "Four rangers or five, they can still be destroyed easily."

**Youth Center and Ernie's Juice Bar  
Angel Grove, California**

The teens are sitting at a table in the juice bar, sipping smoothies.

**Jason**: "So Kim, how's the moving going?"

**Kimberly**: "Well I've got the first two suitcases unpacked, only one or two to go."

**Rocky**: "Yeah that sounds alright, but have you seen the size of her cases?"

**Adam** (Laughing): "Great, my spare room's gonna be 'pink city'!"

**Kim** (Not amused): "Actually since I quit being a ranger, I bought a lot of blue stuff in Europe. So I've got a mix of pink and blue."

**Tanya**: "Yeah, I've never been too partial to pink. So do you need help with anything else?"

**Kimberly**: "Nah, I think I'm good thanks. But I think I might go clubbing tonight."

Everyone looks shocked.

**Jason** (Startled): "What?"

**Kimberly** (Laughing): "Well I think since we've graduated we should go out for some real drinks. You didn't really think we'd spend all our social time here did you?"

Everyone remains shocked

**Adam** (Patting her on the arm and breaking into a whisper): "Come on. You know we can't perform ranger duties when drunk. We agreed that we all would not even touch alcohol, drugs or even lose virginities in return for having such time as power rangers."

**Jason** (Nodding): "I won't allow any of my rangers going out in loud closed spaces with alcohol where you can't even here your communicator. What if it was stolen? Or you got wasted and a monster attacked Angel Grove?"

**Kimberly**: "Ok, I won't go clubbing then. God, why is it always me?"

**Tanya**: "Oh yeah, we also agreed not to swear. I know that isn't really swearing, but we agreed not to mention religion either."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**

Zedd was watching the rangers' argument.

**Lord Zedd**: "That's it, yes, fight amongst yourselves."

**Rita**: "Zeddy, how do we intend to work on this?"

**Lord Zedd** (Tired): "I don't know. Finster! I want you to make a monster!"

Finster walks in.

**Finster**: "Yes Lord Zedd. Are there any specifications to which you want the monster?"

**Lord Zedd**: "Use your creativity; I want this monster able to defeat those pesky rangers!"

**Finster**: "As you wish."

Finster leaves. Lord Zedd laughs uncontrollably.


	3. A rethink

**ZEO RANGERS**  
**#3 – "A rethink"**

**By Spoony Spoonerson**

**Youth Center and Ernie's Juice Bar  
Angel Grove, California**

Kimberly left early. The four of them were left alone once again.

**Adam** (Shaking his head): "Kim sure has changed."

**Tanya**: "She has? I've just now changed my opinion of her."

**Jason**: "Don't be so nasty. Kim's just adjusting to ranger life; she's been living in Europe for so long."

**Rocky**: "Well soon she'll come not to miss those things."

Ernie walks over to them, collecting glasses.

**Ernie**: "Anything else you guys want?"

Jason looks at the others, they shake their heads.

**Jason**: "No thanks."

Ernie shrugs and walks away.

**Rocky** (Pulling a clip on tie out of his backpack, putting it on and straightening: "Well I've gotta go, got an interview for a job at the bank."

**Adam**: "Good luck man."

Rocky smiles and leaves.

**Tanya**: "We might as well go right?"

**Jason** (Thinks for a second, then agrees): "Right."

The rangers pack up their stuff and leave.

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**

Zedd is sitting in his throne, deep in thought. Finster enters.

**Finster**: "Lord Zedd, I've created a monster more than capable of destroying the rangers."

**Lord Zedd** (Standing up from his throne): "Ah good, it's ready to send to Earth I suppose?"

**Finster**: "Of course. May I recommend you serve with Quantrons and Goldar?"

**Zedd**: "It wouldn't hurt to add some quantrons and a general of sorts."

Rito's non-existent ears prick up.

**Rito** (Raising his hand): "Ooh, pick me! I can do it! I destroyed the rangers didn't I?"

**Zedd**: "You did, but I think Scorpina needs a chance to prove her metal. Scorpina: Do not fail me now!"

Zedd aims his staff at Scorpina, she disappears. Rito leaves the room. Rita walks over to Zedd.

**Rita**: "Zeddy, that was so nice of you to include my old friend."

**Zedd**: "Nice? Oh god woman I'm getting a migraine. I just didn't want that bag of bones to mess everything up now that everything is going so well.

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

Zordon is floating in his tube. Alarm signals go off.

**Zordon**: "Alpha, Scorpina and a monster are leading an attack on Angel Grove. Contact the rangers and have them come here first.

**Alpha**: "Right away Zordon."

Alpha taps away at the buttons on the panels. The five beams of light align in the Power Chamber.

**Jason**: "Yes Zordon?"

**Zordon**: Rangers; Scorpina and a new monster are attacking the city. Quantrons are with them."

Jason and Kimberly moaned on mention of Scorpina.

**Tanya**: "What?"

**Kimberly**: "Scorpina is a powerful warrior; she's like Goldar but with less talk and more kill."

**Adam** (Shaking his head): "Great. Shotgun not having to fight her."

**Zordon**: "Stay close to each other, numbers are still not with you, but you can still work as a team. Remember the Zeo blaster."

**Jason**: "Yes Zordon. It's morphing' time!"

**Kimberly**: "Zeo ranger one; pink."

**Tanya**: "Zeo ranger two; yellow."

**Rocky**: "Zeo ranger three; blue."

**Adam**: "Zeo ranger four; green."

**Jason**: "Zeo ranger five; red."

The rangers teleport out.

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Park**

The rangers appear in the park. Scorpina and the monster turn to face them.

**Monster**: "I'm Water-tron. Here to wipe you out!"

**Jason**: "Not likely, if King Mondo himself could not defeat us, what chance have you got?"

**Scorpina**: "Enough small talk, let's do this!!"

The evil force attacks the rangers. Scorpina aims for Jason as he summons his power sword. She reveals her own blade and starts swinging at him. Rocky and Kimberly go for the water monster. Rock roundhouse kicks the monster back, letting it know who it's messing with. Kimberly summons her weapon, on seeing Tanya summoning hers.

She uses it to defend an attack from Water-tron. Adam and Tanya were holding back the Quantrons, Adam flipped over and threw one away, Tanya smacked one back with her nun chucks. Jason rolls onto his back; Scorpina follows and lowers her blade to his neck.

**Scorpina**: "Surrender! You have no hope of defeating my army."

Jason looks around him; he sees Tanya being knocked over, Rocky being slashed across the chest with a kick from the monster.

**Jason**: "Never! We will never surrender to you."

Jason manages to kick her sword off his neck; he rolls backwards and onto his feet. He pulls out his sword and slashes her feet. The rangers retreat.

**Rocky**: "I think it's time for the Zeo Mega-Blaster!"

**Jason**: "You're right. Zeo Mega-Blaster now!"

The Zeo mega blaster appears, everyone's weapon takes its place.

**Everyone**: "FIRE!"

The blaster fires, destroying all but Scorpina and Water-Tron

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**

Zedd is watching as his plan unravels.

Zedd: "Okay, It's time to; make my monster grow!"

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Park**

Water-Tron grows to the usual size for a grown monster. Scorpina watches as her team-mate does so. She frowns and teleports away. The rangers nod to each other, and raise their fists up to the sky.

**Everyone**: "We need Zeo Megazord power now!"

The Zeo Megazord flies out from the Power Chamber. The rangers jump up into the cockpit. The Megazord sparks into life. It swings a punch at Water-tron, and lands it. The Megazord pulls it's sword out as the monster draws his.

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Private Detective Agency**

Bulk, Skull and Jerome are sitting down, filing paperwork. The monster alarm sounds.

**Bulk**: "Monster!"

Bulk runs for the door, but is grabbed by the collar by Detective Stone.

**Detective Stone**: "Detective Bulk we've been through this: we do not under any circumstances leave the premises because there's a monster attack."

**Skull**: "But, but come on!"

**Detective Stone**: "This paperwork will not file itself. Besides in half an hour we've got a meeting with a potential client: if the attack is still going then we'll go to them, if not then they'll come here."

Bulk and Skull look at each other, they nod.

**Bulk**: "But as long as there's no coffee?"

**Jerome **(Sighs): "No, no coffee. Now in twenty minutes we'll take the car uptown. The monster should have been defeated by then."

**Angel Grove City**

The Megazord a monster clash for the first time in ages. The Megazord swipes at Water-tron blocks this with a water pipe. Water-tron blasts them with a jet of water, nearly knocking the Megazord off balance.

**Adam**: "Jason, I think we need help."

**Jason** (quickly): "Yeah, but I can't call Pyramidus."

The Megazord is hit again, and is sent flying to the ground.

**Tanya**: "Call on the red battlizer!"

**Jason** (Into his communicator): "Yeah. Zordon, I need the red battlizer."

**Zordon**: "Very well."

The red battlizer appears on the scene. Jason jumps to it, leaving Adam to pilot the Zeo Megazord. The red battlizer marches towards the monster, and punches it in the chest.

**Water-tron**: "Ah, two megazords? No worries."

Water-tron runs and slashes the red battlizer across the chest. The Zeo Megazord intervenes and blocks an attempted second hit to the red Zord. They both attack Water-tron. Water-tron takes a step back.

**Water-tron**: "Pesky rangers! I'm sorry Lord Zedd!"

Water-tron explodes into a small pile of water, which quickly dissolves.

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Private Detective Agency**

Detectives Bulk, Skull and Stone are polishing their framed certificates when they hear a knock at the door. An old woman walks in.

**Old woman**: "Hello?"

**Detective Stone**: "Hello Ma'am. I'm detective Stone; this is detective Bulk and detective Skull. How may we be of assistance?"

**Old woman**: "I'm Mrs. Cox, I need your services."

**Bulk**: "Well Miss Cox, please take a seat."

Mrs. Cox is led by skull to a chair; she sits and gives Bulk a scornful look.

**Mrs. Cox**: "It's Mrs. Cox thank you. Now I need bodyguards for a trip to the airport."

This revelation warrants immediate attention from Skull.

**Skull**: "Bodyguards? We're big and strong I'm sure………"

**Detective Stone**: "I'm sorry my dear, we're sleuths, we're detectives. Not burly men who defend people."

**Bulk** (Walking over): "Why would you need protection?"

**Mrs. Cox**: "I've come into some money from my divorce and am planning to move to Spain. My ex is a dangerous man, and I'm afraid he might have hired some goons to help him."

**Bulk** (strokes non existent beard): "Lot's of money eh?"

**Mrs. Cox** (Shrugs): "Well I'm not a millionaire, but rich enough to have people searching for me."

**Jerome**: "I'm sorry my dear, but that's not what we do."

**Skull** (Perks up): "We could find out who's doing it."

**Mrs. Cox**: "I know perfectly well who's doing it! I only need an escort to the airport. I shall take my custom elsewhere."

Mrs. Cox walks out.

**Jerome**: "God that was bad. She couldn't have wanted her lost daughter found nor have her cat found could she? We need customers! The next customer that walks in we must do everything to serve them within reason."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**

Zedd is sitting down in his throne, head in his left hand. His right hand on his staff, ready to zap anyone who comments about his recent failure. Rito and Scorpina walk in.

**Rito**: "Hello 'Ed."

**Lord Zedd**: "It's ZEDD! Zedd you bag of bones!"

**Scorpina**: "Why was I not grown? You lost because it was two against one!"

Zedd picks up his staff and blasts it blindly.

**Zedd**: "I do not have to explain myself to you. I am the master of disaster!"

**Scorpina**: "Ok, I think I'll go find Rita."

Scorpina exits quickly.

**Rito**: "So you're lookin' for a new plan huh?"

**Zedd **(sarcastically): "No, I think I'm fine sitting here watching the world go by."

**Rito**: "Well anyway, I as thinkin': Instead of adding the Zeo crystals to your arsenal after destroying the rangers, why not use it to destroy them?"

Zedd stands up, amazed by this idea.

**Zedd**: "What an idea. And I think I know just how to do it!"

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

The teens are in the power chamber, awaiting word from Zordon.

**Zordon**: "Rangers; it is good to see that you have not forgotten about how to use your Zords. I am glad that you have fitted in so well Jason and Kimberly."

**Kimberly**: "Thanks Zordon."

**Zordon**: "I am also glad that you have not forgotten your weapons."

**Jason**: "Thanks."

**Zordon**: "I would like a word in private with Kimberly please."

**Jason** (nods): "Ok."

The four teleport out.

**Zordon**: "Kimberly, I have seen that you are suffering a lifestyle change upon your return to Angel Grove and your duties."

**Kimberly** (embarrassed): "Yeah. Sorry about that."

**Zordon**: "No Kimberly, it is partly my fault. When I first recruited you you were not ready for any of that. I mentioned it to the teens when they reached the right age, but could not foretell your return. So I will make it clear now: you are never to drink, smoke, do drugs, have unprotected sex or attend sleazy bars and parties. All of the above could severely deplete your health and affect your duties as a ranger."

**Kimberly**: "Yes Zordon."

**Zordon**: "We shall speak not of this again?"

**Kimberly**: "Yes Zordon."

**Zordon**: "Now you can join the others, stay safe."

Kimberly teleports out.


	4. Crystal craze

**ZEO RANGERS**  
**#4– "Crystal craze"**

**By Spoony Spoonerson**

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**

Zedd's nap was interrupted by a silver like monster.

**Zedd**: "What the? Oh, it's the monster I ordered."

**Monster**: "Morph-amitosis at your command."

**Zedd**: "Ah yes, I have work for you…………."

**Youth Center and Ernie's Juice Bar  
Angel Grove, California**

Kimberly joins her friends at the juice bar the next day.

**Kimberly**: "So, what's new?"

**Rocky**: "Meh, I don't think I got the job I applied for."

**Tanya**: "Aw, why?"

**Rocky** (embarrassed): "Well I kind of asked out one of the interviewers."

Adam bursts out laughing, Rocky turns red.

**Jason** (wiping tear from eye): "Come on! You seriously did that?"

**Rocky**: "She was beautiful. Also you always hear about guys hitting on the interviewers to get the job."

**Kimberly**: "No I think that's actors with producers."

**Tanya** (mocking a secretary): "For further information ask Adam!"

Everyone bursts out in laughter, Adam now turns red. Ernie walks over, collecting glasses

**Ernie**: "You guys want a refill?"

Upon that, Jason's communicator beeps.

**Jason**: "No thanks."

**Ernie** (looking puzzled): "What was that?"

**Jason**: "What was what?"

**Ernie** (shakes head): "Ah nothing, all those hours behind a blender must be taking its toll."

Ernie walks away. The teens breathe a sigh of relief, and then walk over to a deserted corner.

**Jason**: "Yes Zordon?"

**Angel Grove**

**Angel Grove Private Detective Agency**

Bulk and Skull are playing cards when Detective Stone enters the room.

**Skull** (defensively): "Sir, we were not…………"

**Jerome**: "Enough Skullovitch! We have a client! This is what we've been waiting for!"

Bulk shoves the cards into his drawer. He smartens himself up. Skull shoves the empty soda cans into his drawer, to detective Stone's dismay. The stereotype explorer walks in, complete with shorts, brown shirt, glasses, hat, beard and British accent.

**Explorer**: "Detective Stone's Detective Agency?"

Detective Stone takes a step forward extending an arm and preparing a small speech, he is pushed aside by Bulk.

**Bulk**: "Detectives Bulk, Skull and Stone's detective agency.

**Explorer**: "Right. Anyway I need your powers of observation, your skills as sleuths, your……."

**Skull**: "Yeah yeah, tell us what you want done."

Skull is promptly clouted and pushed back by detective Stone.

**Detective** **Stone**: "Sorry about that. What requires our assistance?"

The Explorer pulls a map from his bag.

**Explorer** (clearing throat): "I have heard stories of a great treasure. It is buried somewhere in the Amazon, retrieve this box and you will be paid handsomely."

**Bulk** (eyes light up): "So we're gonna be digging for buried treasure?"

**Explorer** (taking off glasses to show seriousness): "Well in effect, yes. However I would prefer if the treasure is kept unopened until I receive it."

Skull begins to fashion an eye patch and hat from several report papers.

**Detective Stone**: "So is this for a museum of sorts?"

**Explorer**: "Heavens no! I am a private collector of treasures and artifacts thought not to be in existence."

Skull walks over, annoyed that his eye patch and hat are failures.

**Skull**: "If you're an explorer, why can't you do it?"

**Explorer**: "Ah well you see I'm having a problem with my legs you see, can't hike up the old mountains like I used to."

**Bulk**: "Seems fair, what are you 90?"

**Detective Stone** (laughing out embarrassment): "We're not quite equipped for an Amazon trip."

**Explorer**: "No problem, I have a jeep you can use."

The Explorer throws the keys to Bulk. He smiles at them before they are snatched away by detective Stone.

**Detective Stone**: "Right, this seems okay. You've spoken to the secretary about the deposit?"

**Explorer**: "Oh yes."

**Detective Stone**: "Well this seems to be in order; I'll give you a call in a week. We've got the drawings of the box and map."

Explorer casually walks over to the door.

**Explorer**: "I look forward to it."

Explorer walks out the door.

**Skull**: "What if we cannot find it?"

**Jerome**: "Ah well, we get paid for looking."

Bulk smiles as he remembers the day Skull and himself visited the safari when they were seven; three people had to have 400 stitches and the lion pit will never be the same again

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

The teens teleport in.

**Alpha**: "Rangers, I'm afraid we have some disturbing news."

**Jason**: "Yes?"

**Zordon**: "Alpha, I would like to proceed from here. You all know about Trey and his powers."

Adam nods, Kimberly shrugs.

**Rocky**: "Yeah."

**Zordon**: "As we know his power originates from a Zeo crystal similar to ours,"

**Tanya**: "Yeah."

**Zordon**: "King Mondo had a map to another Zeo crystal; fortunately he never knew what the map actually led to. Now Zedd has found this map, we fear that he will be looking for a crystal."

**Jason**: "Oh no."

**Kimberly**: "Do we know where the crystal is?"

**Zordon**: "We have some idea of where it is buried, but rest assured wherever Zedd's forces show, the crystal will be buried."

**Rocky**: "So that's all we can do? Watch for monsters?"

**Zordon**: "It's a little more complicated than that, we have the area of its burial under surveillance."

**Jason**: "If we know where it is, why can't we just go and pick it up?"

**Zordon**: "The crystal was created not to be used with any other powers, I'm afraid that since you already have the power of one crystal inside you that trying to touch it may kill you."

**Kimberly**: "Well Zedd has power of sorts, how would he harness the power?"

**Zordon**: "Zedd's mind remains a mystery. I've realized that he may get another being to pick it up and give the power to Zedd."

**Tanya**: "Great, so how do we stop them from getting it?"

**Zordon**: "There is not a lot of time, get home and rest, the next few months will be the hardest months of your lives."

**Jason** (nodding): "Yes Zordon."

**Three days later:**

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

Zordon calls the teens to the power chamber. The groggy teens teleport in at 6AM.

**Zordon**: I apologize for this, but we have come across some activity near the second Zeo crystal."

**Tanya**: "Lord Zedd?"

**Zordon**: "No, observe the viewing globe."

The teens turn around. They see Detectives Skull, Stone and Bulk riding a jeep around the Amazon. Detective Stone is looking at the map and shouting at Skull, who is driving. Bulk is sitting down, laughing as Stone stands up and gets a face full of tree branches.

**Adam**: "Do you reckon we should call the Amazon and ask for our village idiots back?"

**Zordon**: "It appears that they have been tricked into finding the crystal by a monster of Zedd's."

**Rocky**: "Should we head down there?"

The alarm sounds.

**Alpha**: "Oh no! Goldar and Rito are reeking havoc on Angel Grove!"

**Jason**: "Rocky and I will hold them off; could the others go and stop the detectives?"

**Zordon**: "It seems they are easily influenced by the Power Rangers, it's likely that your speaking to them will halt them.

**Jason**: "Right, It's morphing time!"

**Kimberly**: "Zeo ranger one; pink."

**Tanya**: "Zeo ranger two; yellow."

**Rocky**: "Zeo ranger three; blue."

**Adam**: "Zeo ranger four; green."

**Jason**: "Zeo ranger five; red."

The rangers disappear.

**Downtown Angel Grove**

Goldar and Rito are smashing things with their swords. They are both causing havoc and mayhem amongst the residents. Jason and Rocky walk up to them.

**Jason**: "Halt! Get out of here whilst you still can!"

**Goldar**: "Silence Ranger! I have fought every ranger that ever existed; you two will not flout the might of Rito and Goldar!"

Rito and Goldar raise their swords as a sign of might. Jason draws his sword, and Rocky draws his Zeo blade. Jason attacks Goldar, Goldar blocking the attack with ease. Rocky goes for Rito, but Rito simply fires his flame-thrower. The two rangers reunite.

**Rocky**: "We're not doing so hot."

Jason takes this as some sort of challenge and jump kicks Rito in the chest. Goldar seizes the initiative and swipes at Rocky. Jason is sent flying back by Rito.

**Jason**: "I think you're right."

**Somewhere in the Amazon**:

The jeep has broken down. Bulk is taking a look inside, Skull is listening to his cassette player and detective Stone is trying to understand the map. The three Zeo rangers appear before them.

**Skull**: "It's you!"

Bulk turns around and Jerome looks up from his map.

**Bulk**: "Hey, I got a question for you! What happened to the other rangers? Did you kill them? You know the ones with the white ranger and the other black guy."

**Kimberly** (laughing): "They went away for a little while."

**Adam**: "Look, you're looking for something, do not find it!"

This warrants immediate and full attention from detective Stone.

**Detective** Stone: "What?"

**Adam**: "You're looking for buried treasure right?"

**Skull**: "That's right. How did you know?"

**Tanya**: "You're in the Amazon!"

Bulk shrugs.

**Adam**: "Anyway, stop looking. Bad things will happen to those who find it."

**Detective Stone**: "Hey! Are you threatening us? We need the money we get from this, our agency depends upon it."

**Kimberly**: "There are other cases. This item does not need to be found."

**Bulk** (getting annoyed): "We want to find treasure! And you aren't gonna stop us."

A blinding beam of light temporarily blinds everyone. Lord Zedd appears.

**Lord Zedd**: "I agree. Now it'd be nice if you pesky rangers left the upstanding gentlemen to their own business."

Bulk and Skull nod, and then are reminded of who is speaking.

**Detective Stone**: "Why do you want us to do it?"

**Lord Zedd** (taking a step forward): "Because I will match whatever you have been offered and raise it for the contents of this box you are looking for."

After a moral court case with himself; Jerome Stone decided to obey the dark lord and find the box. The trio starts to walk off.

**Adam**: "Wait!"

Zedd summons the Morph-amitosis monster to deal with the rangers. Adam tries to batter him with his hammer, he fails. Kimberly makes a break for it and runs to the detectives. Lord Zedd follows her. He tries to blast her with his staff; she uses her Zeo shield to deflect it. Lord Zedd doubles back to attack the other rangers. Kim finds the trio to find that there is a fourth member, a second Bulk. The new Bulk attacks Kimberly, and knocks her off her feet. Skull, still with a major crush on her decides to take action. He pulls a shovel from out of the ground and swings it at him. The monster takes a hit, then transforms into His mother, which prevents Skull from hitting him, or generally of being any use. Detective Stone and Bulk manage to dig up a small locked box.

**Bulk**: "We did it!"

Lord Zedd appears, followed by two bruised and battered rangers. Lord Zedd snatches the box.

**Lord Zedd**: "Aha! We have it."

**Detective Stone**: "What about our payment?"

**Lord Zedd** (sarcastically): "What offer did you receive?"

Bulk and Skull scratch their heads.

**Bulk**: "Well he did say he'd……….."

**Lord Zedd**: "Silence! From now on your every breath is a gift from me, consider that payment enough. Ta-ta, rangers."

Zedd waves then disappears, the monster too. The rangers go back to the power chamber.

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

The five unmorphed rangers stand before Zordon.

**Zordon**: "Rita and Zedd obviously split their forces in order to take control of the situation."

**Jason**: "Yeah."

**Kimberly**: "So Zedd has the crystal, what's he gonna do with it?"

**Zordon**: "It is unclear of what purpose he will find for it."

**Adam**: "Are we gonna try and take it off him?"

**Zordon**: "Zedd will not easily fall into a trap, and at the moment going into his lair presents too greater risk. I will muster some allies and then we will review the situation."

**Rocky**: "So it's Zedd's move? He has a power greater than our own and we can do nothing."

**Zordon**: "It is true that there are greater Zeo crystals, but we are far from sitting ducks.

**Alpha**: "Rangers, I have returned the detectives to their original state. I also have alerted our allies as to Zedd's discovery of the other crystals."

**Zordon**: "Thank you Alpha 5. Rangers, it would be wise to stay where you can easily get here, I fear that there will be significant changes to the world now!"


	5. new enemies pt I

**ZEO RANGERS**  
**#5– "New enemies I"**

**By Spoony Spoonerson**

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

A week passed since Lord Zedd's forces gained the second Zeo crystal. Zordon calls his rangers to the power chamber. The five beams of light fly in.

**Jason**: "Yes Zordon?"

**Zordon**: "Rangers. I'm afraid that Lord Zedd may have found a may to use the Xeon crystal."

**Tanya** (confused): "Xeon crystal?"

**Zordon**: "Rather than call it the second Zeo crystal, we decided on a new name. It's spelled with an X."

**Rocky**: "How do we know they know how to use it?"

**Zordon**: "It's been some time since he acquired it, I've been picking up some strange readings over the past few days."

**Alpha** (running in): "Rangers! There's some hooded figures downtown Angel Grove!"

**Jason**: "But how do we know it's a monster attack? It could be a student prank."

**Zordon**: "I understand your statement, but these figures seem to pose a threat and it is your duty as power rangers to investigate the situation."

**Jason**: "Right, It's morphing time!"

**Kimberly**: "Zeo ranger one; pink."

**Tanya**: "Zeo ranger two; yellow."

**Rocky**: "Zeo ranger three; blue."

**Adam**: "Zeo ranger four; green."

**Jason**: "Zeo ranger five; red."

The rangers teleport out.

**Downtown Angel Grove**

There are five figures, standing atop a wall. They are not moving, they are not making a noise, but people are scared. Frightened parents lead their children to safety. Jason steps forward.

**Jason**: "Hello. Can you tell me who you are?"

The hooded figures remain still and silent.

**Jason**: "We're here to help. Could you at least come down from the high wall?"

The figures shake their heads. Jason nods to the others, and takes another step forward. The figures flinch, and clench their fists.

**Jason**: "We don't want to harm you."

The middle figure jumps down, exposing a tint of red leg on the way, the others follow.

**Hooded figure**: "Oh but we want to harm you."

The cloaked people throw off their disguises, to reveal five rangers.

**Rocky**: "Huh?"

**Red ranger**: "We're the Xeon rangers."

**Blue Xeon**: "Yeah, that floating head guy has some pretty good ideas."

**Kimberly**: "So you've been created by the Xeon crystal?"

**Red Xeon**: "That's right. Now we'd appreciate it if you get out of our way."

**Jason**: "Never! We're the only power rangers for this planet, we fight for the force of good."

**Red Xeon** (hint of sarcasm): "Yeah, good luck with that."

Red Xeon kicks Jason over. Adam sees this but is promptly bowled over by the black Xeon ranger. Rocky tries to punch the blue Xeon ranger, but misses and is thrown over the blue Xeon's shoulder. Kimberly and Tanya take a step back. They then realize they have backed into the pink and yellow Xeon rangers. Kimberly tires to high kick one of them, but fails and lands on her backside. Tanya is sent flying by her yellow counterpart. The Zeo rangers regroup. Jason pulls out his Zeo sword and charges for the red Xeon. He slices him across the chest, tries to hit him again but the red Xeon pulls out a quarterstaff and blocks this attack. He then goes to smack Jason on the back with it. Rocky and the others pull their weapons, just in case. The Xeon rangers pull their weapons: blue sword, black cannon, yellow axe and pink daggers. The red Xeon walks back to his team. They simply walk away. The Zeo rangers look around, and demorph. They crawl over to a bench. They are called over to the power chamber.

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

The rangers, teleport in, and sit on the floor.

**Zordon**: "Rangers, what we've feared the most has finally been accomplished. Zedd has finally created a complete set of rangers."

**Rocky**: "So what does this mean?"

**Zordon**: "It means that we have equals. It means that instead of fighting countless peons, your greatest battles will be with five rangers like yourselves."

**Jason** (looking uneasy): "So we have to fight them? And after we fight them, if we beat them, what do we do with their powers?"

**Zordon**: "It will be uneasy to remove the crystal from Zedd's clutches. However if we stole their morphing source, Zedd could not use the power until he regains it. They must have morphers not unlike yours."

**Kimberly**: "So what do we do? Do we look for them?"

**Zordon**: "It would be wise not to confront them whenever possible. Do not go looking for them. Also it's best to be on your guard, they could attack at any time in any way."

**Adam**: "Yes Zordon."

**Zordon**: "Also, what's worrying is that they knew that I nick named it the Xeon crystal."

**Rocky**: "Nah, Zedd's been able to monitor our conversations for ages. He did it when he captured Kim."

**Zordon**: "I understand this. However this means we cannot talk very much about anything Zedd should not hear. Or at least find a way of restricting the ways Zedd can listen in."

**Alpha**: "I'm calling in help now………"


	6. new enemies pt II

**ZEO RANGERS**  
**#6– "New enemies II"**

**By Spoony Spoonerson**

**Youth Center and Ernie's Juice Bar  
Angel Grove, California**

The teens are sparring. It's Adam and Kim against the others. They all sit down, knackered.

**Jason**: "Well I can safely say we're ready for anything they have to throw at us."

**Tanya** (nodding): "Yeah, I reckon since you've said that there'll be a massive attack."

The usual communicator beep rings from Jason's communicator and interrupts the conversation.

**Jason**: "Yes Zordon?"

**Zordon**: "Rangers, teleport to the power chamber at once, we have a matter you need to attend to."

Jason and the others exit to a dark corner.

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

The teens teleport in. To their surprise, Billy is standing there.

**Kim**: "Billy!"

Kim runs and hugs Billy. The others walk towards him. He exchanges handshakes with them.

**Jason**: "So what are you doing here man?"

**Billy**: "Well Zordon asked me to increase the fire walled perimeter of the omega-privacy chip."

The others look baffled.

**Billy**: "I'm fixing it so that your conversations are private."

**Rocky**: "Oh right."

**Zordon**: "Also I thought it would be necessary if Billy were to stay on for a little bit."

**Tanya**: "Yeah seems like a good idea."

**Alpha**: "Zordon, we need to finalize the blueprints for the……"

**Zordon**: "Thank you Alpha!"

Alpha scuttles off. The alarm bells sound.

**Zordon**: "Rangers, it appears that both Rito and Goldar have grown to gigantic proportions and are attacking Angel Grove!"

**Jason**: "We're onto it. Should Adam and I take the super Zeo Megazord, the others take the original?"

The others nod.

**Jason**: "Right, It's morphing time!"

**Kimberly**: "Zeo ranger one; pink."

**Tanya**: "Zeo ranger two; yellow."

**Rocky**: "Zeo ranger three; blue."

**Adam**: "Zeo ranger four; green."

**Jason**: "Zeo ranger five; red."

**Downtown Angel Grove**

The two megazords arrive on the scene. Rito and Goldar draw their swords and laugh. The megazords summon their swords. Rito charges in and is struck by the Super Zeo Megazord saber. Goldar attacks the Zeo Megazord but is quickly knocked back. The morph-amitosis monster appears, as the Super Zeo Megazord! The Super Zeo megazords battle each other. The Zeo Megazord contemplates stepping in, but is reminded by it's controller that it does not know who to hit. Goldar and Rito seize this opportunity and strike the Megazord. Sparks fly from every angle as the Megazord receives heavy damage. Jason is seeing this; he leaves the Super Zeo Megazord as Tanya enters it. Jason appears in the red battlizer. The red battlizer punches Goldar over, and then is slashed by Rito. Goldar gets up and lays into the nearly defenseless Zeo Megazord. The Zeo Megazord starts sparking, the rangers jump out as it blow up. The red battlizer attacks Rito. The Super Zeo Megazord is doing well against its foe. The red battlizer throws Rito into Goldar, knocking them both over. He then goes and punches the morph-amitosis monster in the back. Goldar and Rito combine their swords and blast the Zord with a high power blast of energy. The Super Zeo Megazord defeats the monster. Just as this happens, Jason jumps out of the red battlizer as it explodes. The Super Zeo Megazord retreats.

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

The teens teleport into the power chamber. Demorphed.

**Zordon**: "Rangers, I fear that the bulk of your arsenal has been destroyed."

**Tanya**: "I'm sorry Zordon."

**Zordon**: "It's nobody's fault. But in future do not hesitate to call upon Auric."

**Kim**: "Eric?"

**Zordon**: "No, Auric, an ally of ours. Speaking of allies, we've got a plan………….

**Jason**: "What's that supposed to mean? We can't just leave those three to destroy the world."

**Zordon**: "I understand this. This is why I am giving you a new Megazord to control."

They all look surprised. Billy tugs at a wire from inside one of the panels and smiles.

**Billy**: "It's working."

**Zordon**: "Thank you Billy. Rangers, go now, and call forth your new Zord. Alpha will pilot the Super Zeo Megazord from here."

**Jason**: "Alright Zordon. Back to action!"

They teleport out.

**Downtown Angel Grove**

The rangers assemble in front of the two monsters and their rampage. The rangers bring forward their hands.

**All rangers**: "We need Zeo Hyperzord power now!"

And from out of the ground, a new Megazord emerges. Already built. It's in the five respective colors of the rangers. Its head is identical in shape to the Zeo crystal, with the five different shapes as a face. Goldar and Rito see this, and grunt. The Morph-Amitosis monster teleports away.

**Rito**: "Meh, a new toy to play with."

Rito runs in with his bone sword. The Megazord blocks this attack and punches him in the ribs. Goldar nods to himself and rushes in. He tries to kick them but his move is quickly blocked, and a hit is landed on his torso. Goldar and Rito nod to each other, and teleport away. The rangers exit their new Zord and go back to the Power chamber.

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**

**Zordon**: "Rangers, It is clear to me that you take no time in defending the Earth. It is because of this that I have decided to hatch a plan to defeat the Xeon rangers."

**Jason** (rubbing his hands together): "What plan?"

**Zordon**: "It is my intention to have you go into Lord Zedd's lair and retrieve the Xeon crystal."

**Kim**: "Yeah but, who's gonna defend Earth?"

**Zordon**: "Alpha and I have been working on a plan and we thought that Ninjor, Auric and the Alien rangers would defend Earth whilst the Zeo rangers and Billy went into the Machine Empire."

**Billy**: "Now wait a minute Zordon. I have no powers, placing me into the enemy base to retrieve a highly defended object might not be the best of stratagems."

**Zordon**: "I understand your concerns, however when you were a ranger, you fought putties and the like demorphed? So this is just like that, you'll have your ranger team-mates around you."

Jason walks over and puts his hand on Billy's shoulder.

**Zordon**: "I have contacted the Aquitar rangers, they should be arriving shortly."

The Aquitar rangers teleport in.

**Delphine**: "Hello Billy."

Billy walks over and hugs her.

**Billy**: "Have you heard of this plan?"

**Delphine**: "Yes. How do you feel?"

**Billy**: "I feel very dry. But the plan is crazy. I mean, I have no powers."

**Delphine**: "Cestro, could you bring it please?"

The black Aquitar ranger steps forward with a small box.

**Delphine**: "Billy, Cestria and I have been working on this for some time now, and we believe it is ready. And you are ready."

Cestro passes her the box, she opens it. Green gas emerges from the box and enters Billy's body.

**Delphine**: "You are now embedded with the power of the green Aquitar ranger, may you lead us with pride."

**Zordon**: "This does complicate things slightly. As Billy is now one of the Aquitar rangers, It would be unethical to split him from his new comrades."

**Jason**: "Oh."

**Zordon**: "However, I think we can get Trey to accompany you there."

Billy, despite just received new powers, looks sad.

**Billy**: "I'm sorry guys. I did say I'd go with you first, but these guys are my family, and they have just given me a power that's been years in the making."

**Tanya**: "No sweat Billy boy."

**Rocky**: "Yeah, if that's what you wanna do then you go with it."

**Billy**: "I hope you understand."

**Zordon**: "I think I may have a solution to this. What if I could get Trey, Auric, Ninjor and possibly a few others to defend Earth and the eleven of you go?"

Jason nods to Billy and the others.

**Jason**: "Yeah."

**Zordon**: "Then go and rest, when everything is in place, I will contact you."


End file.
